Sora's Crest of Love
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Atsushi Maekawa (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 5, 1999 (En:) November 13, 1999 |continuity= }} With most of the group reunited, the question of Sora's whereabouts is brought up, and soon enough, Sora shows up, but it turns out she's been having troubles of her own. Synopsis The two groups reunite in a forest, where they begin wondering about Sora. At that moment, their digivices reveal her location, and they're on their way. When they're attacked by Flymon, comes to the rescue. They then follow her to Sora, who tries to run away but is caught between Tai and Matt. She's been hiding herself from the group to have some time to herself. It turns out that she can't get her Crest of Love to glow, because of a sad memory which made her believe her life was loveless. The group settle for the night, and attempts to attack Sora in her sleep, but takes the blow. Then , the Digimon that DemiDevimon was working for, appears to take out the kids himself. His attacks finish off the Digimon in seconds, and Biyomon tries to take him on but Sora refuses to let her go. It's then that Sora realizes her mother was trying to protect her and releases Biyomon to face Myotismon. When Birdramon is struck with a powerful blow from Myotismon, Sora yells out her love for Biyomon, which allows her to digivolve further into , who carries everyone to safety. File:1-26 01.png File:1-26 02.png File:1-26 03.png File:1-26 04.png File:1-26 05.png File:1-26 06.png Featured characters (1) * (8) * (12) * (28) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (8) * (13) * (14) * (16) * (19) * (24) |c5= *'Flymon' (18) * (20) * (22) * (25) * (26) |c6= *' ' (15) * (23) * (27) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Palmon: "It's been so long since I've seen you. My, you've... shrunk!" Koromon, Tsunomon and Motimon: "Don't rub it in!" :—Palmon comments on her friends being in their In-Training forms. Sora: "No it's not! You're wrong. Don't ever say that, Tai. It's not like me at all." Tai: "But Sora, it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else." Sora: "No way, I don't care what happens to everyone else. The truth is you don't know the first thing about me. So back off!" :—Sora yelling at Tai after he comments that her crest is perfect for her. "That's it? I thought it was something serious, like they were gonna stop making those stuffed bean bag animals." :—'Tai' obviously doesn't put too much credibility in what DemiDevimon had to say about Sora. "Matt, help me out! I don't know what to do with her when she starts blubbering!" :—'Tai' may be oblivious about girls, but at least he admits it. "Birdramon! No! I love you!!" :— Sora yells out her love for Birdramon, causing her crest to glow. "I felt something, I guess it was your love shining through." :—'Tai' commenting on Sora about her crest on how she cared for Biyomon. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Garudamon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the original series, this is the last episode to feature the ending theme I Wish, which is replaced by Keep On. *This is the only English dubbed episode of the series to show DemiDevimon's Demi Dart attack, as it is essential to the plot of the episode. In all other episodes, the attack was edited out as it closely resembled a syringe. *In the English dub, DemiDevimon says he hates bats, despite being based on one. *Despite appearing as a silhouette in previous episodes, this is Myotismon's first proper appearance, where his identity is revealed. *The original episode says that Sora's mother is a teacher of , the Japanese art of flower arranging. *In the original episode, at the end of the episode when the kids are commenting about feeling Sora's love, Mimi asks Joe if he would like some of her love, handing him a handful of acorns. This is something that alludes to as when talking about a "kiss" Wendy gives Peter a thimble instead and he gives her an acorn, creating their own expression of love. *The English dub title is the first to feature the name of a DigiDestined, the only other being Joe's Battle. *In the Finnish version of the series, this was the last episode to be dubbed by infamous dubbing company , before being taken over by . }} de:Im Zeichen der Liebe